Calm Before the Storm
by Xeno Gotenks
Summary: "Seventeen months of pure silence. A total of a year and five months without hearing your voice, Zangetsu. How have you been? Tonight, let's talk and reminisce together. Plenty has happened since with Aizen. Allow me to share my heart with you."


**Alternative Title: The Shadows dwells Within God**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its relating material. All rights go to Tite Kubo and other official holders.

* * *

 _The sight of your eyes_

 _Plagued my heart with great sorrow_

 _As you walked away_

* * *

 _Ichigo Kurosaki's Inner World_

"So, you have at last appeared."

Zangetsu, the zanpakuto spirit of Ichigo Kurosaki, was standing on a skyscraper, the zenith of all buildings. He was intently staring down at his master.

Ichigo took note of everything around him, impressed that his inner world is back to its default state. It was no longer submerged in water or taking the shape of Karakura Town.

"Zangetsu, it been a while, hasn't it?"

"Hmm, indeed. Seventeen months to be accurate."

"Yeah. It crazy that time flew by so fast."

Zangetsu jumped down and landed on the side of a building. It felt good to be eye level with his master yet again.

"Zangetsu, tell me. How has everything been since with Aizen?"

"Quiet. I lived inside of you and simply observed your actions from afar. Yet a great barrier separated us that I was not able to breach."

"I see now. So, all this time you were left alone?"

"Not quite. Your inner hollow has given me company."

"Where is he?"

"You're looking at him."

"Your still merged?"

"Yes, but I am not accessing his power. If you want, I can bring him out?"

"No, that is fine."

"So be it."

"Old man Zangetsu, I just want to let you know that I appreciate you being back. Not feeling you for so long never felt right. Like a part of me has been discarded since that day."

"It was inevitable. You were facing great evils that needed even greater strength to combat. You'd proven yourself in the end and lived to tell the tale. That what matters."

"Yeah, your right."

Zangetsu took several paces forward, now being directly in front of Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I always knew at the bottom of my heart that we would be reacquainted. But I am sure you are wondering why I neglected to tell you that one detail you'd heard from Urahara."

Ichigo blinked, capturing the ray of sunlight deflecting off of Zangetsu's sunglasses.

"About my remaining reiatsu from the Final Getsuga condensing into a single sphere?"

"Yes."

"Why so?"

Zangetsu was pleased to see his master remaining composed. But anger was growing from within.

"Ultimately if you learned that fact, I was positive that you would become restless in the hopes to restore your power. I want you to live in peace, not in countless wars."

"I see now."

"You say that, but I can feel your growing anger Ichigo."

"Zangetsu, it not your fault. You had good intentions. But still, I wished I knew that and maybe the whole affair with Ginjo could have happened differently." Ichigo took a big breathe, trying to calm himself from the fresh memories of his latest perils.

"Perhaps so, and I apologize for that. I have realized that because of your disposition and past, enemies will always stalk you. I am to be blamed for your recent troubles."

"Stop it. Neither me or you could have ever knew what was going to happen. We cannot read the future after all. And strangely enough, everything worked out in the end. My friends and family is safe, and I have my powers again. It all I could ever ask for."

Zangetsu smiled at the reassuring but confident smirk his master was giving him. When Ichigo is like this, he truly believes that his master's blade can shatter faith itself, even if wielded by a almighty entity.

"So, does my remaining traces of fullbring affect you?"

Zangetsu blinked, escaping his induced epiphany.

"Not adversely. Your hollow however benefited from its power. He looks just like your current form. But he is displeased that the vast bulk of your fullbring was stolen. He feels like that power was rightfully his."

"Heh, that nice to know." Ichigo comically sweated that his inner hollow is now stronger than ever before. He never fought him in that masked state before merging with Zangetsu, but he could tell his strength was the epitome a hollow could reach. How he will compare to a even stronger version is not a pleasant thought.

Zangetsu suddenly turned around and walked to the edges of the building. Looking straight ahead, the endless expansion of Ichigo's soul was pleasing to him.

But beyond it laid dread.

"Is something wrong, Zangetsu?"

"Ichigo, in your world, it is raining."

"No it not. It all bright and sunny here."

"Not this world, but the world you normally dwell in."

"Oh, I see."

"Even though its past midnight with your actual body being in your room, I can hear each drop impacting your window. Perceiving each thunder strike, or howl of wind."

"I…never knew that. To think your senses are that strong."

"Ichigo, I've told you that I dislike it whenever it rains here. With no true shelter, I am exposed to your inner cries and forced to bear your pain. But I also dislike your worlds rain as well. It makes the mood shift no matter how light it is."

"I'm sorry Zangetsu, but I cannot change that. Well, I could if I blew up every rainstorm that appears, but that won't solve the root of the problem. I cannot control the weather unlike Toshiro."

"Sadly, you are right."

"Zangetsu, I know you have been with me since birth. Was your hatred for rain always like this?"

"No. It all started when you were nine years old. June seventeenth, nineteen-ninety-five."

Ichigo's eyes widened, intimately understanding that date all to well. Zangetsu turned around to gaze into his master's eyes.

"On that day, the sky literally fell on top of me. Everything was wiped away like a god deciding to restart all of creation. I remember being cold to the bone, shivering as I hoped you will find solace for your tragedy. Yet for many years I was forced to bear the weight of an ocean on my shoulders, marooned on a spot that slowly absorbed the water around. Those were indeed the darkest times I had here."

"I'm sorry Zangetsu."

"Don't be. You were a mere child that was experiencing a tragedy nobody your age should go through. Unfortunately, I couldn't reach out and ease your pain."

Ichigo looked down to stare at his reflection in the windows. Everything he went through in life had a huge impact on Zangetsu. It was scary to imagine that his own will can decide the faith of a spirit that always helps him.

"Don't beat yourself up Ichigo."

Putting a comforting hand on his master's shoulder, Zangetsu looked into Ichigo's eyes and smiled. It warmed his heart to see that fire once again.

Letting go, Zangetsu walked past Ichigo before stopping.

"You had a long day Ichigo. Burying Kugo Ginjo was not an easy feat. I can tell it placed a heavy burden on you. I appreciate you coming here and seeing me but go get some rest. I will be fine."

Ichigo felt like saying something, but for some reason no words came out. Perhaps he was more tired than what he liked to admit.

"Zangetsu, I promise to visit you more often. We have a lot to catch up on."

Seeing Zangetsu shaking his head, Ichigo willed himself to leave. No longer feeling Ichigo's presence, a lone tear left Zangetsu's face.

Flaring out his cloak, a man appeared from it, looking identical to Ichigo saved for his coloration.

The Inner Hollow itself.

"So Zangetsu, why summon me after our _king_ just left?"

"You know that not my name Zangetsu. Only when Ichigo is around is when I use your name."

"Hehe, of course. You know, that boy will eventually learn the truth about you right. Or us to be fair."

"Yes, he will. But I want to put that off until the time is right. He only seventeen years old. Not even old enough to drink, let alone deal with true adult problems such as that."

"That I can concur with. Besides, your progenitor is the real reason why his mother passed away after all. It will be a hard pill to swallow."

"It will. And ever since his fight with Aizen, I can feel his presence stirring in the shadows. I feel that his time is close to approaching."

"Are you sure that we shouldn't warn our precious king of this?"

"No. This is just a feeling. I have no concrete proof that this is legitimate."

"Well, suit yourself then. After all, the king of the quincy will soon come back. You told me this yourself, _Yhwach_."

A rare breeze came up and rocked both spirits hair.

On que Zangetsu's body began to disassemble into molecules, being absorbed into Yhwach once again.

"Tell me, do you think Ichigo is strong enough to kill that bastard quincy?"

"Not yet Zangetsu. But thanks to his incredible latent potential, I fear nothing will stop him from becoming a true threat to Yhwach,"

"The way that's sounded, it feels like you are talking to yourself and not him."

"Perhaps."

"Either way, one of these days I will finally reclaim my lost autonomy. With your and Ichigo's power absorbed, the legacy of White will forever live on. I will feast until nothing remains, cleansing this world like god himself bleached it pearly white."

Cackling, Zangetsu stared at Yhwach before he once again became one with darkness.

Now fully absorbed, Yhwach looked up at the great heavens above. Everything was moving in amazing harmony. ignorant of the storms to come. One day, the state of everything will be put in great jeopardy as the ultimate test arises. And when that day comes, he will have to make the biggest decision of his life.

Nurture Ichigo, or kill him. There will be no middle ground in that hour.

Moved by passion, he materialized Ichigo's shikai blade.

"Getsuga Tensho."

Swinging the blade, he disintegrated a series of clouds that left no trace. It exploded in the unseen outer boundaries of Ichigo's soul, leaving a crescent shape mushroom cloud.

"Ichigo, did you feel that? Let it be known that I love you and everything about you. I will aid you to the ends of the Earth. No shinigami, hollow, arrancar, or prophesy foretold by any quincy will stop that. I will forever guide you through darkness, where the shadows themselves move. But if my words cannot reach you anymore, and you decide to become the thing I fear the most, I will stop you myself. We will see if you are worthy to inherit your true shinigami powers."

Silently the spirit formed a makeshift cross from the shadows. Stepping into it, he slowly descended into the darkest pits of Ichigo's soul.

The area he feels most safe, since it houses all of the secrets regarding his master.


End file.
